Detalles
by hellovick
Summary: Los detalles que imponían su cercanía y lejanía con la castaña corrompían sus emociones.


Una figura femenina, que se doblegaba ante la soledad, observó calladamente mientras las aves negras y pequeñas revoloteaban del otro lado de la ventana. Sonrió ante los ágiles animales, como si incluso desease entablar una conversación con ellos. Oh, qué tonta se sentía. Sin embargo, no podía ayudarse a sí misma en situaciones así. Ya no, ya estaba rendida.

Se frotó las manos, manteniendo las mismas sobre el calefactor en tanto le corrompía el anaranjado del cielo. Protegía en el vació de su pecho un dolor intermitente, y se anestesiaba con ideas patéticas. Se relataba cuentos en la soledad de la puesta del sol, y se abrazaba a sí misma para protegerse del frío. Fue entre tantas maquinaciones que se acordó de _ella,_ y se sintió fugazmente insensible. Pudo oír a la perfección aquellos sonidos repentinos. Alguien abría la puerta, tratando de mantener la cautela. Un acto fallido, por supuesto.

Había sido una aguda llamada de su pensamiento.

La joven mujer se dio la vuelta, mirando a la recién llegada con el sentimiento contraído habitual. Las ganas de abrazarle eran difuminadas por las ganas de recriminarle respuestas. No, ese método nunca sería el mejor. Sólo recibiría las mismas disculpas de todos los días, incluso cuando la fecha especial llegaba. Sí. Ese día significaba algo especial. Al menos, eso había supuesto al despertar en la espera del suceso. Había colocado velas en la mesa de la sala y fotos en las paredes del cuarto. Incluso, por mera intuición, había comprado ciertas prendas nuevas. En vano, tal parecía. El sol desaparecería pronto y con él, la eficacia de sus deseos.

—Ugh. Lamento llegar a esta hora. — Fue la manera en que la castaña quiso iniciar una explicación para aquella que había estado esperando. —No me iba a tardar tanto tiempo, pero de pronto tuve que atender otros asuntos y…— Exhaló largamente, dedicando pesar a la más alta.

—No importa…— Ésta sonrió amablemente, o tanto como le fue posible. —Está bien.

—No. No lo está. — La castaña abandonó la llave en la cerradura, sin molestarse en darle la vuelta para sellar la puerta. —No puedo dejarte sola tanto tiempo.

—Es adorable que lo digas, pero eso no cambia las cosas. — Mantuvo su expresión calma, el espejismo de una paz interior. —Lo comprendo, sin embargo. La próxima vez saldrá mejor. — Prometió la dama, sintiendo aún en sus manos el calor del calefactor. Su camisón, blanco como sus esperanzas, no apaciguaba el efecto del moribundo invierno.

La menor gruñó.

—Mientes. Lo dices así, pero lo detestas tanto como yo.

—Claramente no va a agradarme, mi pequeña Alice.

—No, pero…— En aquel rostro se vio el mínimo puchero, la mueca de incomodidad. Aquella reprimenda auto infringida. —Sharon…— Enfocó sus brillantes amatistas en esos rosados pálidos, esos ojos cansados. —Odio estas malditas cosas que pasan. — Apretó las cejas. —Odio esta estúpida distancia.

—También yo…— La muchacha entrelazó entre sí los dedos de ambas manos, observando un minuto al suelo antes de dirigirse a la más baja. Incluso en aquel instante tenso, la mínima diferencia de altura le derretía gustosamente. —Pero va a seguir pasando. ¿Y sabes? — Besó su mejilla con exquisita lentitud. —Te extraño demasiado, y eso me inquieta.

—Yo…— La cansada señorita menor se interrumpió en el habla. Soltó el aire por la nariz como una niña regañada, aunque realmente no fuese objeto de reprimenda alguna. —Lo siento. — Volvió con aquel mohín de inestabilidad. Oh, aquella expresión…

—Ya no quiero que te disculpes. — Anunció la portadora de esos orbes rosados. Acarició las tersas mejillas de su querida malhumorada, expresando dulzura en su máximo esplendor. —Esta vez, debo ser yo la que se disculpe. Mañana me ausentaré. — Murmuró con miedo en tanto le admiró, aquel blanco y peleador conjunto de facciones.

— ¿De verdad? — Parpadeó la chica, alzando la mirada por aquellos centímetros que la otra le ganaba. Apretó los puños con amargura.

—Tengo que reunirme con unas personas por tópicos importantes con los que me he comprometido. — Retiró ambas manos de su rostro. —Supongo que vamos a seguir con el distanciamiento.

—Ugh…— La menor se removió con inquietud. —Tengo este irritante miedo a que algún idiota te robe. Con esta ausencia todo el tiempo, podrías…

—No soy esa clase de gente, Alice. Creo que en este punto está claro lo mucho que me importas. — La más alta le irrumpió, tratando de transmitirle seguridad con una dulce curvatura de labios. Se quedó así, ahogada internamente en inseguridades y terrores.

No fue la única; ambas quedaron prendadas de la otra un leve segundo, entendiendo lo que las palabras harían sonar redundante. El miedo, ese penetrante terror. Todo lo que la imaginación hacía para resquebrajar la felicidad que habían construido. La mente era la enemiga más obvia y lastimera. La castaña echaba humos, compartiendo con su cómplice las angustias en silencio.

—Estoy cansada, muy cansada en verdad. Ahora quiero estar contigo. — Fueron las palabras provenientes de aquella ya áspera boca, esa áspera boca de la que poseía mayor altura. Ahora, contradiciendo a la voz de su deseo, estaba la de la consciencia que nombraba al cansancio notorio de la menor. Nada pasaría ese día, lo sabía y recalcaba a cada segundo. Se presentaba ya la malvada noche impenetrable. Agotada como una mascota que había estado esperando a su igual todo el día, tomó vagamente la mano de su jovencita. Así, la guió hasta la habitación en la que ambas dormían, sin preocuparse por encender la luz del sitio; había dejado sólo una vela en la mesa de noche.

Cuidadosa como si se moviese con una muñeca hecha a base de cerámicas, la joven mujer en blanco camisón buscó la cama.

—Lo siento…

Le fue murmurado cuando se acostó con la fémina menor sobre las heladas sábanas, tiritando. En su pecho sintió el rostro de la misma, que buscaba calor entre sus brazos. En ese momento se angustió.

—No nos hemos comunicado tanto como antes… Si no estás ocupada tú, lo estoy yo. — La mayor tragó saliva, acariciando la pequeña espalda ajena con sus finas, alargadas manos. —No te he dicho esto por el mismo motivo, pero… Te amo, querida Alice. — Acabó en un murmullo, sonriendo a cuestas de mucho. Es que se quebraría en cualquier segundo. No dijo más, sin embargo. Se quedó en la espera de una frase demostrativa de cariño recíproco. Tal vez se había forjado otro capricho, pero no tenía intención alguna de remendar tal hecho.

Parpadeó, luciendo el brillo de la duda en sus ojos rosados al no oír respuesta. En cambio, pudo escuchar una profunda, profunda respiración.

— ¿Alice…? — Bajó la mirada, quedándose inquieta al ver ese rostro durmiente.

No era para menos. Apenas se veían unos minutos últimamente, intercambiando pobres palabras antes de que alguna cayese dormida. Esa era la nueva rutina, al parecer. Y le hería, esa nueva distancia le mataba.

Besó la frente de su bella durmiente en tanto repasaba tales pensares, apenas removiéndose al soltar un suspiro de agridulce desilusión. Los detalles que imponían su cercanía y lejanía con la castaña corrompían sus emociones.


End file.
